


Ice Skates *a Cockles AU*

by imaklainer98



Category: Cockles - Fandom
Genre: Canada, Cockles, F/M, M/M, Vancouver, famousskater!Misha, iceskatingAU, jayxmish, jensenxmisha, notactorswhatsoever, zambonidriver!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TBA<br/>I haven't decided how to word this yet. <br/>I will say though that it's Cockles, both are married already to their wives, they aren't actors whatsoever, and they both live in Vancouver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter #1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Originally wrote this for Wattpad cause, the lack of Cockles fanfics on there is very upsetting to me, so yeah, why not write my own???! XD 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

For as long as Misha could remember, he'd been on the ice nearly his whole childhood.   
It had all started when he was only 2 years old, his mother had brought him to the outdoor rink for the first time.  
He had whined constantly about it, even as Mrs. Collins put on his small puffy red parka and and laced up his little black snow boots.   
She had smiled fondly down at her son, despite the scowl that he was sporting on his face and then laughed, as she grabbed his hand in her own glove-clad one.   
Then together, they had trudged up the street, passing cars and shops, the wind biting at their cheeks.   
Misha closes his eyes now, as he leans against the side board of that same rink, almost thinking that he can still hear the sound of blades cutting into the fresh ice.   
But of course, that was back a long time ago.   
He's a grown man now almost 40 and the rink is now an abandoned piece of ice in the middle of the park.   
The boards that used to shine, are now peeling, the red and white paint falling to the bumpy ice below.   
Misha sighs then, and opens his eyes to see his wife Vicki smiling at him, as she leans against the outside part of one of the old boards.   
"Maybe, it's time we left, honey.", she says, glancing down at her gloved hands which are held tightly against her woollen coat.   
He nods sadly, stepping away from the boards and moving towards the small square opening that is right next to wear Vicki is.   
She puts her hand in his, as they slowly start to walk away, back towards their car.   
"We'll come back soon." , she whispers then, as an afterthought and Misha help but tear up at her words.   
"P-Promise?", he chokes out, his voice rough and hoarse.   
Vicki nods, wiping her glove across his face, to get rid of the tears spilling onto his cheeks.  
"I promise...", she tells him, and Misha can only nod.   
Later, when they get back to their house, their children West and Maison are sitting in 'Uncle Jared's' lap, as he reads to them from a large colourful-looking book, all of them laughing.  
Then Jared sees his friend, standing in the doorway, looking off distantly at nothing in particular and looks up from the book, staring worriedly at Misha.   
"What's wrong?", he asks, getting up and placing the kids on the couch and book on the coffee table.   
Vicki sighs then, appearing by the door, her face surprisingly calm.   
"We went to the rink, today."  
Suddenly, Jared understands what's wrong, he nods.   
"I see. Is that why he's...?"  
She nods, turning back towards the kitchen, Misha doesn't even move when she passes him.   
Jared steps closer and pulls his friend into a hug.   
"Everything okay?"  
But, the other man can only cry as he thinks about the past.   
It isn't until later, that Misha finally tells Jared what's wrong.   
"So, you see, it's like this when I was about 2, my mother took me to that skating rink. I whined and pleaded not to go, but she grabbed my hand anyway and pulled me out the door...", he stops, sadness filling his gaze again, because she remembers that his mother is no longer living.   
She died 7 months ago, from a stroke.   
"What happened after that?", Jared asks, determined to know why this bothers Misha so much.  
The other man smiles a little at the memory, then sighs.   
"She helped me get on my skates, then guided me along the ice, still holding tightly to my hand. It wasn't long before we were laughing and gliding together across the rink, the wind still biting at our cheeks. We stayed there all day, just enjoying the feel of the frozen surface beneath our feet and the harsh yet somehow calm whoosh of the wind. I even met someone-", he says, then stops, remembering that he's never told Jared about the rink or the person he met there.   
Jared's eyes seem to light up at that, and he leans closer, wanting to know.   
"Who was it?", he whispers, causing Misha to slightly blush.   
"Uh, just someone. Well, another boy that was there with his mom, Jeffrey-no, uh, Jerald?"  
The other man suddenly laughs then, clearly finding this amusing.   
"You can't remember his name?", Jared asks, trying not to laugh again.   
Misha shakes his head, dark brown hair accidentally falling into his eyes.   
Jared laughs again, brushing the dark strands out of his friend's hair.  
"Well uh, do you know the family name, at least? Maybe, we could look him up?"  
To Jared's surprise, Misha nods, smiling, slightly.   
"My mother and his mom talked and I heard them say it, once. It was later on, when I started taking lessons at the local indoor rink. The coach would would always yell it, too. Ackles. His last name, the boy's I mean, is Ackles."  
Jared nods, running over to grab the phone book on the coffee table, almost tripping on a lamp cord as he returns.   
Misha bites his lip to keep from laughing and takes the book and begins flipping through hastily, trying to find the mystery boy's address.   
He shouts triumphantly, as his finger lands on one of the addresses near the top of the list.   
"There. I think this is it. Try this one."  
His friend looks at him unsure, but begins to dial the number on his cell phone.   
They wait in silence as it rings, the only sound Vicki preparing dinner in the kitchen, both kids now sound asleep.   
"Hello?", a voice says, causing both of them to jump, from where they're sitting.   
"Uh, what do I do?", Misha asks, looking at Jared for an answer, as he tries to calm his rapidly beating heart.   
"I dunno, dude. You wanted to call him, now answer!"  
"I didn't want to call him, I just wanted to know where he lives!"  
"Well, you're only gonna figure that out if you talk to him!"  
"Okay, give me the phone.", Misha says, reluctantly, as he tries to think of what to say.   
Meanwhile, on the other end of the line, Daneel sighs frustratedly, as she listens irritated to the endless drone of the phone.   
"Whatever.", she says, clicking the 'hang up' button and goes back to making her husband dinner.   
Misha looks sadly up at Jared, his eyes shining with something like tears.   
He rubs his eyes to stop from crying.   
"They hung up.", he tells him, voice flat and devoid of any sort of emotion besides sadness.   
Jared nods understandingly and then shrugs.   
"Well, maybe it wasn't him, after all."  
"Maybe.", Misha agrees, although he knows full well that it's a lie.


	2. Chapter #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is quite popular on my Wattpad, so here's chapter #2 for all my AO3 readers! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

"It's ringing!", Jared yells, quickly handing the phone back to Misha.  
The other man smiles slightly, his heart once again racing as he takes it.   
He holds it awkwardly up to his ear and takes a deep breath.   
The ringing stops.   
"Hello?", the female voice says, clearly wondering who is calling her house.   
Misha clears his throat as best he can, trying to gather up the courage to speak.   
"Uh, hello? Is this the Ackle's residence?", he asks, biting his lip.   
The woman on the other end, is silent than speaks.   
"Yes. Who is it you wish to talk to?"  
Misha can tell that by her voice, it better not be too long of a conversation.  
He swallows, trying not to panic.   
"J-Jensen?", he manages to stammer into the mouthpiece.   
There's more silence, and he hears the sound of her footsteps as they leave to go get 'Jensen'.  
Then, a deep voice answers and Misha has to keep himself from squeaking like some teenage girl at how sexy it sounds.   
"H-Hi."  
"You wished to speak to me?", the man who is Jensen says.   
Misha nods, than remembers that Jensen can't see him and blushes profusely.   
Jared can't help but, chuckle silently at his friend's behaviour.   
"Y-Yes, perhaps you remember me? My name's M-M-Misha!"  
The silence that follows, has him cursing inwardly.  
"No, can't say that I do. Misha, you say? Where'd we meet, then?"  
By now, he's done with hiding it and is full-on freaking out because, he's actually doing it.   
He's talking to Jensen F**king Ackles!  
"Uh..., uh..., oh! At the rink. You know, the one that used to be at the park and is now abandoned?"  
More silence.   
"Um no, can't say I remember. Listen buddy, maybe you're just confused or some sh*t like that. Anyway nice talking to you, Misha. Goodbye."  
"Bye-", he starts to say back, but the line has already gone dead.   
Tears are now spilling out of his eyes as he drops Jared's cell phone and begins to sob.   
"H-He doesn't remember me! H-He doesn't remember me!", he shouts, but the sounds of his shouting and sobbing, are muffled by his friend's embrace.   
"It's okay, Misha. I'm sure he'll remember eventually, and then he'll call you back. You'll see."  
But, the other man only shakes his head vigorously, disagreeing with Jared.   
Then there's a buzzing sound, as Jared's phone rings again.   
Without thinking, Misha grabs it from the carpeted floor and presses the 'answer' button, but slumps down onto the floor quite dramatically, when he realizes that it's just Jared's wife Gen.   
"What the hecky Padalecki! It's almost 6:30, Thomas is probably waiting for you at the daycare, still!"  
Jared jumps up at that, having clearly forgot that it's his night to go get their son.   
"Oh, alright, Gen. I'll go and get him, and then go home, okay?"  
He can almost feel her smiling through the phone.   
"Okay."  
Jared then turns off his cell phone and turns back to his friend laying forlorn on the floor.   
"Uh, listen Misha, I gotta go and get Thomas from daycare and then Gen wants me home for supper. I guess, I'll uh, call you later, okay dude?"  
The other man nods sadly, and waves as Jared grabs his coat and heads out the front door.   
Later, Misha is sitting in his bed, waiting for Vicki to come in, when he suddenly decides to see what information he can dig up on 'Jensen'.   
He tries to smile as he boots up his laptop and sits there, waiting, but he just can't bring himself to it, so he slumps slightly, scowling at the blue screen.   
After he gets on 'Google', he types in the name.   
"J-E-N-S-E-N A-C-K-L-E-S", he sighs then, pressing 'enter'.   
Instantly, he's swamped with tons of pictures and articles about the man.   
One article states that he was born into a highly athletically inclined family, but never really did much except the odd bit of skating at the indoor rink and driving the zamboni also at the rink.   
Misha was fascinated at just how much Jensen had managed to do after that.   
He now owned a big-time figure skating company right directly in Vancouver and still drove the zamboni often. Also, it said that his wife taught lessons to people who wanted to learn to figure skate, and had been a gold medal winning Olympian back in her late teens. 'Daneel Harris Champion Figure Skater For Three Years Running', one article read. Another, 'Daneel Harris, To Compete Once Again In The Winter Olympics'. And also, 'Daneel Ackles To Be A Guest Judge In This Year's Winter Olympics'.   
Misha found out pretty quickly that there was more about Jensen's wife, than him on the Internet. He sighs closing his laptop firmly as he sees Vicki standing in the doorway.   
"Something on your mind, honey?"  
He shakes his head and she smiles, slightly at him.   
"Okay."  
Misha flicks the bedside lamp off, as Vicki gets in.   
He turns on his side facing away from her.   
"Goodnight.", he tells her, curtly.   
"Goodnight, Misha."


	3. Chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Going back to school tomorrow...wish me luck, peeps! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

"So, what you're saying is that you want to learn to skate?", a woman asks him, as he nods, smiling.   
"Uh, yes. Well, again actually. I used to skate when I was younger all the time, but now I think my mind needs recognition of that."  
The woman laughs at that and nods, smiling back at Misha.   
They're standing at the front desk of the indoor skating rink, the one that Jensen apparently owns and runs now.   
"Can you start, Tuesday?", she asks.   
He nods, letting her know that Tuesday will be fine.   
Misha turns to leave then, but she stops him.   
"Oh, before you go, Mr. Collins, your teacher will be Daneel Harris, well Ackles, now. But, don't worry, she's really nice and will make sure that you get back skating like a pro."  
He smiles slightly at her, trying not to be annoyed at that thought of the owner's wife teaching HIM to skate.   
If only she knew who he was...  
"Now then, cash or credit?"  
Misha sighs, digging out his blue plastic credit card from his pocket.   
"Credit."  
The woman rings up the bill on her cash register and he tries not to think about how awkward it will be getting figure skating lessons from Jensen's supposed wife.   
After he leaves, Misha trudges along the slush covered streets, wishing that Vancouver weather wasn't so unpredictable.   
His boots making sloshing sounds as each step he takes, he's greeted with more after-snow slush.   
A cold wind bites at his cheeks, as he squints to just make out the path in front of him.   
There's a dense layer of fog covering the whole province of B.C. today, it seems.   
Misha mumbles, clearly annoyed and pulls up the hood of his coat.   
He then thinks about what Vicki will say, when he tells her that he's going to go back to the ice, after all this time, and hopes that she won't be too mad.   
Tuesday quickly arrives and so does Misha's first figure skating lesson.   
He's nervous and a little jumpy as Vicki helps him with his scarf.   
"Calm down, honey.", she says, wrapping the dark green scarf into the front of his coat, then smiles and nods approvingly at her own work.   
"It's hard to. I haven't skated in years, Vic."  
She punches him lightly in the arm, laughing.   
"Oh, shut up, you. You'll do fine."  
Misha doesn't say anything after that, just bites his lip between his teeth and tries not to wet himself.   
Vicki then steps back, opening the door and gives her husband a slight push.   
Startled, Misha quickly grabs the door handle and tries to catch his breath.   
"Bye.", he says, waving a gloved hand at her, awkwardly.   
She grins and leans against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.   
"Bye, love. I'll see you later."  
And with that, Misha gets into his car and drives to the rink.   
"So, you say your name is Misha?", Daneel his teacher asks, giving him a confused expression.   
He nods, trying his best not to fall down onto the slippy surface.   
"Are you related to Dmitri Tippens Krushnic, by any chance? Cause, you look just like him."  
Misha shakes his head, hoping that she'll believe him.   
She does.  
"Oh okay, well you just look exactly like him, that's all."  
Misha shrugs, then gives a bored sigh.   
"Nope, sorry. I'm not really that famous."  
Daneel can't help but laugh at that, clearly finding Misha's sense of humour, invigorating.   
"Anyway, that's not a very good introduction, sorry about that. My name is Daneel Harris-Ackles and I will be your figure skating teacher and in case you end up seeing someone riding a zamboni, just know that that's my husband, Jensen. He's not really the athletic type, but he's friendly and can help you out with any basic moves, if I can't."  
Misha nods, smiling slightly.   
"Okay."  
He then makes a mental note to stay later sometime after skating practice, so he can see Jensen and maybe even talk to him, again.  
"Anything else?", he asks then, starting the conversation back up.   
Daneel nods, running her palms across her sweatpants.   
"Yes, I have a little girl who's in daycare, her name is Justice-Jay, well we just call her JJ, anyway, if I don't make it some days, it's because I had to drop her off or take care of her, if she's sick. So, on those days, Jensen will teach you. It's all in the booklet that I gave you earlier, so you can just show him and he'll know what to do."  
He nods.   
"Now then, time for your first lesson..."


	4. Chapter #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about the hold-up. School has been annoying and bothersome as usual. Anyway, here's chapter #4! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"Well, that's a wrap.", Daneel says to him, wiping her forehead with a towel to sop up some of the sweat pouring off her face.   
Misha smiles at her, as he stops, his skates making a sharp cut into the ice, as he stations himself against the boards, panting from the effort.   
"T-That was awesome.", he breaths and she nods.   
After that, they walk back over to the benches and Daneel begins to hurriedly remove her skates, and swipes a cleaning cloth across each of the blades.   
Misha notices and chuckles.   
"You in a hurry?"  
She nods her head vigorously at him, as she begins to lace up her boots and throw on her hot pink parka.   
"I'm late, I was supposed to pick up JJ, 5 minutes ago."  
Misha nods, remembering that Daneel has a daughter.   
"Uh, okay. Do you want me to practice some of the stuff we did earlier? Or...-"  
Daneel interrupts him, as she grabs her duffle bag and heads toward the main hallway of the rink, but then turns and smiles.   
"That won't be necessary. Jensen agreed to come and teach whatever students I had today, so that I could leave early."  
He looks at her a little shocked, but tries to remain calm.   
"O-Okay."  
"That won't be any trouble, right?", she asks.   
Misha shakes his head and tries not to smile.   
"Nope, no trouble at all, actually."  
But, Daneel has already left, leaving Misha on the benches, alone.   
About 15 minutes later, he hears a humming sound coming from somewhere nearby.   
Misha sits up and stretches, having forgotten that he'd accidentally passed out from the exertion of that morning's events on the rink.   
He yawns and looks at the time on his phone.   
'9:39', it reads, his lock screen displaying two missed calls from Vicki and one text from Jared.   
He's about to call her back, when he hears the humming noise, as it gets louder, then he sees the big light blue garage door at the back of the rink, begin to lift up, letting in a blast of cold Canada air.   
Misha shivers, grabbing his sweater that he left beside him on the bench, and places it over his shoulders, rubbing them, as he tries to stay warm.   
Then there's a shock of bright light, as the door fully opens, revealing a large loud humming machine and a man who's wearing a red and green checked plaid jacket and has the greenest eyes that Misha forgot Jensen had.   
As the zamboni glides across the ice, it creates a smooth and shiny line down the frozen surface, so shiny that it sparkles in the brightly lit room.   
He waits until the vehicle had stopped, before stumbling back over to the boards on his skates, his heart beating a mile per minute.   
Finally, the man (who Misha now guesses is Jensen), begins to walk over, his steel-toe boots barely making a sound, as they touch the smooth ice.   
When he's close enough, he extends a hand to Misha in greeting.   
"Hey, I'm Jensen, what's your name?"  
Unlike his wife, Jensen skips the formalities.   
Misha smiles and almost shakes his hand, a little too ecstatically.   
"I'm M-Misha.", the other man stammers, cursing under his breath at how stupid he must sound to this guy.   
Jensen nods, and then his eyes flash with some sort of recognition.   
"Wait a minute, aren't you the one who called my house?"  
Misha shakes his head, heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.   
"N-No, I think you have me mistaken with someone else."  
Jensen just shrugs.   
"Whatever.", he says, pushing off against the surface of the ice.   
"Let's get this show on the road. C'mon!"  
And with that, they begin.   
"So...", Jensen tells him, eyes scanning the pages of his wife's handbook.   
"Skating backwards, is simple."  
Misha watches, shocked as he throws the booklet off into the benches and laughs.   
"D-Don't you need that?", he says, still stammering.  
Jensen shakes his head and grins at Misha.   
"Nope, got it all in here.", he says, pointing at his head.   
Misha can't help but laugh at that.   
"Okay. What do I do first?"  
Jensen smirks, eyeing Misha who's still on the other side, near the boards, watching him.   
"You could I dunno, maybe get on the ice?"  
Misha feels his cheeks heat up, but nods, smiling.   
Yep it's official, Misha is really gonna like having lessons with this guy.   
He takes a tentative step towards the icy surface, wobbling on his still-guarded skates.   
Jensen watches him as he puts one skate onto the ice, then grabs the sideboard's edge, as he places the other skate beside it.   
Misha then reaches down and removes the skate guards, before pushing off and skating quickly over to him.   
The other man catches him just in time, as he barrels into him, his knees suddenly giving out.   
"Woah! You okay, dude?", Jensen replies, startled.   
Panting, Misha nods slightly then tries to stand again.   
Jensen notices he's struggling and grabs him under both arms, pulling him up right.   
"T-Thanks.", Misha manages to breath out.   
But, Jensen just shrugs.   
"It's no problem, man."  
And for some reason, this makes Misha laugh a little.   
Jensen looks at him from the corner of his eye, causing the other man to stop laughing, quite abruptly.   
"S-Sorry."  
"It's okay, let's continue.", is all that Jensen says, grabbing Misha's hand, as he begins guiding the other man in how to skate backwards, properly.   
All Misha can do is nod as he pushes him slowly over the smooth surface, and sigh at the heat that's radiating off Jensen's hand.   
Later, once the lesson is over, Misha sees Jensen standing by his zamboni, watching him intently.   
He smiles and waves at him, but the other man just looks away quickly, getting back up into the zamboni's seat.   
Misha watches as the lights begin to dim in the rink, and the ones on the zamboni begin to glow.   
Jensen risks another glance at Misha.   
He's sitting on the bench, cleaning off the blades on his skates.   
The other man swallows, trying not to let his eyes rake over Misha's body as his muscles which are constrained in the sweater that he's now wearing, move in a rhythmic formation as he rubs at the sharp blades.   
For some reason though, Misha doesn't notice that Jensen is staring at him and that he's still watching every move he's making.  
Eventually, Misha stands up, now dressed for the Canadian winter that awaits him the minute he steps outside.   
Jensen pretends to be fiddling with something on the zamboni's dashboard, so that Misha won't think otherwise.   
Just as the other man is walking over to the door, he stops and turns, looking directly at him.   
Jensen sucks in a nervous breath and wills the heat out of his cheeks.  
Misha smiles, brightly.   
"I guess, I won't be seeing you tomorrow...", he says.   
As he says this, Jensen can't help but catch a hint of disappointment.   
He smiles, slightly.   
"What?", Misha demands.   
Jensen straightens, the smile vanishing from his face.   
"Well, I was just thinking. JJ's been really missing her mommy lately, so maybe Daneel will have to stay with her tomorrow, and well I'd be fine with teaching you again, if you like. We could work on some spins."  
Misha grins at that, clearly excited at the prospect of seeing Jensen again.   
"I'd like that. Same time?"  
"Yep.", the other man replies.   
Misha nods.   
"Okay. Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Jensen."  
He nods back, as he begins to turn the now humming zamboni, back down the ice.   
"Yeah, same time. Same place."  
Than, Jensen starts heading back towards the big garage door, where he came in, as he gets closer to the exit, he turns back and looks at Misha, one last time.   
"Bye!", he shouts, and then disappears out into the swirling snow, that's falling steadily.   
Misha grins, waving until the zamboni is nearly out of sight.   
"Bye!", he yells, as the garage door begins to shut, and the rink is even dimmer looking than before.   
Then, he gets back into his car, spirits soaring, and drives home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've had a lot of these chapters for this story already written up and posted on le Wattpad so I guess I should probably post a 'new' one here???! XD 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

"You WHAT?!", Jared exclaims loudly, causing his wife Genevieve to give him a look.   
Misha laughs.   
"I saw him today."  
His friend mouths an apology to his wife, then puts the phone back to his ear.   
"Who?"  
From the other end of the line, Misha gives an exasperated sigh.   
"Jensen. He was at the rink."  
"Really?", Jared asks, still trying to keep his voice low, cause he knows Gen will literally kill him if Thomas wakes up.   
"Yep, I even got to have a lesson with him, after his wife had to leave."  
The other man can't believe what he's hearing and begins to jump up and down a little, from his seat on the couch.   
"JARED, PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE HIM!"  
He freezes at the sound of Gen's voice and stops, sitting once again quietly on the couch.   
Misha chuckles.   
"You wanna come over, so that we can talk more? I get it, Gen's not impressed with your outbursts."  
Jared thinks for a minute, than nods.   
"Okay, sure that'd be great. What time?"  
Misha glances up at the wall clock.   
"Can you be here in 10?"  
"Sure."  
"Then, I guess I'll see you, soon. Bye, Jared."  
"Okay. Bye, Misha."  
And with that, Jared gets into his car and drives the short distance to the Collins' residence.   
When he gets there, Misha has already swung open the large door and is running out to meet him.   
"MOOSE!", he yells happily, barreling into his friend.   
Jared laughs at the nickname, and how it had just seemed to stick.   
"Hi, Misha.", he says, hugging the shorter man tightly then pulling away, before it can get awkward.   
His friend is grinning from ear to ear, which would be normal for Misha, except he's been kinda upset lately.  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?", he asks, flinging an arm around Misha's shoulder, as they walk back towards the house.  
Misha shivers a little from the cold wind that is starting to pick up, wishing that he'd put on a coat first.   
"It's about Jensen.", he tells him, the name familiar yet foreign as he says it.   
Jared knows about how his friend knew Jensen a long time ago, and also knows how happy he is to finally see him again, after all these years.   
"What about him?"  
Misha feels his heart thump loudly inside his chest, like it's trying to break free.  
He takes a deep breath.   
"I'm seeing him again, tomorrow."  
Jared nods, but then realizes what Misha just said and stops.   
"R-Really?!"  
"Yes, we're gonna work on some spins."  
Jared who's still got his arm around him, claps a hand on Misha's shoulder.   
"Dude, that's great! You must be so excited!"  
Misha nods, biting his lip.   
The other man laughs.   
"Don't be nervous. After all, it's just Jensen. There's nothing to worry about."  
He smiles slightly, trying to believe Jared, but feeling to shook up right now to even try to speak.   
"Now then, maybe we should go on inside, before you end up freezing to death and become a Mishasicle!", Jared manages to get out, before roaring with laughter which causes his friend to chuckle, softly.   
"It's Vancouver, I doubt that would even happen."  
Jared still laughing, shakes his head, saying: "It could, you never know. This is Canada."  
Misha sticks out his tongue at that and shoves Jared playfully towards the door.   
"Shut up, Moose."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry bout the wait... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"So, uh, what's the plan for today?", Misha asked Jensen, as they lace up their skates.   
The other man shrugged, then grinned back at him.   
"I dunno, what is it you wanna learn?"  
Misha's blue eyes sparkled, but he sighed.   
'I want to get you back...'   
He thought.   
"I'm not sure. I just want to learn the basics, again. I used to be quite good.", he said, as he shook the other thought away.   
Jensen smirked.  
"Daneel says that you bear a striking resemblance to that world famous figure skater, what was his name... David?...Danny?...Dante?..."  
Misha stood up and wobbled on his still guarded skates, he took a shaky breath as he walked toward the boards.   
"I think you mean Dmitri. Dmitri Tippens Krushnic. I can assure you that I am not he. Although, your wife seemed to think so..."  
Jensen nodded, getting up and quickly joining the other man over by the boards.   
"You do, though. I dunno, maybe it's your eyes or something. I mean, they're as blue as yours. It's quite shocking, really."  
Misha just coughed slightly, got on the ice slowly, and then pushed off from the boards, dashing off and across the smooth glassy surface.   
Jensen chuckled, as he watched the man start spinning in circles and shouted to him.   
"HEY! WAIT FOR ME! I'M THE TEACHER!"  
Misha just laughed at that and shook his head, as he spun like a top, an ever-spinning top and then stopped and pushed off again, literally flying across the ice.   
By the time Jensen finally caught up to him, he was panting and there was sweat gathering on his forehead.   
"I told you to wait."  
Misha grinned cheekily at him and the other man felt his heart beat speed up, suddenly.   
He shook his head at Misha, giving him a stern glare.   
"You should've waited for my instructions."  
The other man glanced at him and grinned, his dark brown hair blown about his face.   
"We're friends, right, Jay?"  
Jensen's breath hitched, caught off guard by the sudden nickname.   
"Y-Yeah dude, of course. Of course we are."  
Misha smiled happily, as he spun around in fast circles, making Jensen feel dizzy.  
The thumping of his racing heart, could be well heard over the sound of Misha's skates scraping the ice.   
He then turned back suddenly, looking directly at Jensen.   
"Oh, and, Jay?", he said.   
The other man glanced up, cursing as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks.   
"Y-Yeah, Misha?"  
"Call me, Dmitri.", he replied, but dashed off before, Jensen could say anything more.   
The other man just stood there.   
Dumbstruck.   
"Holy crap.", he managed to get out, still watching Misha in awe.   
"It's him..."

Later, as Misha was walking home, a dark blue mini van suddenly pulled up to where he was, the man in it honking the horn, loudly.   
The other man jumped back, startled, looking up at the side of the road, where a fairly good sized vehicle now was parked, the engine still on.   
As the window rolled down, Misha saw the man who was behind its tinted glass and smiled, trying to will the nervous feeling from his stomach.   
"H-Hi, Jay."  
Jensen chuckled softly, glancing at Misha then at his coat and winter gear.   
He laughed.   
"Warm enough?"  
"Huh?"  
"Are you warm enough? Or, do you need more layers?"  
Misha who had finally noticed what Jensen was hinting at, stuck his tongue out at the other man.   
"I'm perfectly warm, thank you for asking."  
Jensen nodded, but couldn't help but smile, as he then glanced back at the road ahead, watching the sun start to set in the distance, causing the Vancouver snow/slush to basically glow from the light.   
It usually always rained in B.C. so, days like today were always a wonderful thing, a nice change from the usual dull gloomy weather.   
One could almost call it another London, as the early morning fog often covered everything, masking buildings and people in its wake.   
He then turned back to Misha after a while, a thought having suddenly entered his mind.   
'So, you're the famous Dmitri? I was beginning to think something had happened to you...'  
But instead, he said: "Wanna ride home?"  
Misha thought a moment, then nodded, as he got into the front seat, shotgun, right beside Jensen.   
The other man began to pull away from the curb, heading back to the main road, not bothering to even glance at Misha as he did so.   
"So, where about's do you live?", he asked.   
Misha looked up, his fingers that had been tapping against the leather upholstery, suddenly stilled.   
"Off the main road. Before downtown. Fairly large house. Can't miss it."  
The other man nodded slightly, as he kept watching the road, as it was a good distraction from his sudden thoughts.   
"I really like teaching you.", he finally said, as they pulled out of downtown and headed down a quieter roadway.   
Misha smiled, placing his other hand on the van's console, his gloved hands starting to overheat.   
"I really like you as a teacher, Jay. You know what you're doing... You understand me..."  
"Uh, huh.", Jensen said, but it was obvious he wasn't really paying attention to him, anymore.   
His mind was too cluttered with thoughts of the past to think.   
Thoughts that Jensen would rather not talk about with Misha in his mini van, friends or not.   
"This the place?", he asked, instead, pointing at a house where a dark haired woman was waving in the window at them.   
Misha nodded, waving back at his wife and smiling at her.   
For some odd reason, this bothered Jensen, he turned away from the other man and mumbled something.   
"What?", asked Misha, Turing back towards his friend.   
The other man just bit his lip hard and gritted his teeth together.   
"Bye. Misha.", he managed to get out, under his breath, still not looking directly at him.   
But, the other man hardly noticed his sudden strange behaviour and smiled brightly as he closed the van's door and waved at Jensen.   
"BYE, JAY!", Misha shouted, waving his arms ecstatically at his friend and skating instructor.   
But, Jensen didn't wave back.   
Just sped off back down the road, biting his lip hard enough that he tasted the metallically bitter taste.   
'Why did I do that?'  
He thought, suddenly.   
'He seemed so happy...'  
'Why did I act like that?'   
But, Jensen didn't honestly have a clue why, or what he was doing taking over Daneel's job, teaching Misha...  
He gripped the steering wheel tighter till his knuckles turned white and began to sob, as he thought about what could've been.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry bout the lack of Misha in this particular chapter... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

"How was your day, honey?", Daneel asked, as Jensen angrily stumbled into their large extravagant mansion, his heavy work boots leaving mud on the spotless white marble of the entry way.  
He grumbled something that was more like a growl, and tried to push past her.  
"Jensen? Did you even hear me? I asked how was your day at the rink?"  
But, he still didn't reply, choosing instead to kick off his boots, the mud on them spewing everywhere as he did so.  
"JENSEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Daneel yelled at her husband.  
She quickly retrieved the filthy shoes and then hollered for the maid Ana-Maria to come over and clean the mess up, immediately.  
There was a pause before, a plump-looking middle aged woman in an apron and dew-rag came running into view, her large busty chest moving up and down as she ran.  
"What is it, Mrs. Ackles?", the woman asked, trying to catch her breath.  
Despite cleaning house literally everyday for the Ackles' residence, Ana-Maria still hadn't managed to lose any of the weight she had put on, after her husband Charles died.  
It had seemed that after his death, she'd taken to becoming a compulsive over-eater and now struggled daily because of it.  
"Clean this floor, please. My husband seems to be in a bit of a mood, today."  
The maid nodded and got down and started to scrub the shiny marble, with a cleaning rag she often kept in her apron sash.  
"Now, as for you,", Daneel said, glaring at Jensen.  
"You're coming with me."  
He just shook his head, sighed, and headed back out the big french doors, letting them slam shut with a bang as he left. 

It must've been hours before, Jensen decided that he should probably make an attempt at apologizing to Misha.  
After all, the guy was being taught under Daneel's rules, and she would not like to hear that her own husband had been rude enough to just drop him off, without saying goodbye, first.  
So, feeling defeated, Jensen began to pull the large french doors open again, but then something made him stop.  
In the glass of the doors, he saw a man briskly walking down the sidewalk, a chunky-looking dark green scarf, thrown about his neck.  
Jensen gasped when he caught a quick glimpse of the man's face, and then he almost lost his grip on the door handle.  
'No', he thought.  
Taking a few steady breaths, hoping to calm himself.  
'Not here. Not now'  
He would refuse to believe it, that the guy who was once the man of his dreams, was currently walking down his street, and that only a few inches of concrete separated them.  
Instead, Jensen turned quickly away from the reflection taunting him in the door's glass, and pretended to look up at the clouds.  
Well, if there had been any.  
For Vancouver, there were no signs of rain.  
Not a cloud in the whole sky.  
Jensen sighed, turning back around when he was sure Misha had gone.  
And, indeed he had.  
There was no a trace of the other man's existence to be found on that concrete, anymore.  
Not a trace.  
And, any thoughts of reaching out to Misha and apologizing, seemed to have left his mind, completely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Y'all seem to really like this story so...I'll post another chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

When Misha got to his next skating lesson the next day, he was surprised to see that Jensen wasn't already there waiting for him.   
He was even more surprised when a less than familiar woman appeared, instead.   
She smiled at Misha as she slipped on her plum-coloured gloves.   
"Jensen won't be here today, I'm afraid. He's sick.", Daneel said, without even looking up.  
Misha sighed, but followed her over to the boards, eyes fixed straight ahead.   
She was supposed to be his actual skating teacher after all and Jensen had been the sub-in.   
'I'd much rather him be here...', Misha thought, but he didn't say anything as Daneel pushed off on her skates and began to glide across the shiny smooth surface.   
"Come on, Mr. Collins! You're never going to learn how to skate again, if you don't get on the ice!", Jensen's wife yelled, breaking Misha from his reverie.   
The man jumped slightly and quickly removed his skate guards before, joining her in the middle of the glassy rink.   
They practiced for hours.   
Daneel showing Misha how to do more advanced moves, that were more commonly seen in figure skating rather than just normal ice skating.   
At noon though, they stopped for a hot cocoa break at the canteen and Daneel said that she had to make a quick phone call to Jensen, see how he was doing.   
Misha had nodded reluctantly and gone over to a bench in the front lobby, where he sat quietly sipping at the scalding hot creamy liquid.   
He removed his gloves and pressed his bare hands against the sides of the styrofoam cup, wishing he were anywhere but there, alone on a bench.   
Eventually, after about 15 minutes, Daneel returned, an energy bar sticking out of her coat pocket.   
'She must've bought it from the vending machine.', Misha thought, listlessly.   
He could really care less what Daneel Harris-Ackles did.   
"I've got some news.", she told him, taking a seat on the bench, beside the man.   
"What is it?", Misha asked.   
Daneel looked off into the distance for a moment, and bit her lip.   
Then, she turned back towards Misha.   
"Jensen-my husband, he-he wants to teach you lessons, says he'll do it, full-time."  
"Really?", Misha asked in disbelief, leaning forward, eagerly.   
Daneel must have noticed the happy glint that appeared in Misha's eyes, because she nodded, pursing her lips, together.   
"Mmmmhm.", she said.   
Then she seemed to give a nervous laugh.  
"Of course, that's only if you agree to it. Otherwise, I will continue teaching you."  
Misha didn't say anything.   
'I don't want to hurt her feelings.'  
'Just because she can never be like Jay.', he thought.   
"So, what's it going to be?", Daneel asked, already knowing the answer, even as she said the words.   
Misha looked up from his cup of cocoa and gave her a soft smile.   
"I'll need to think about it.", was all he said.

"DUDE, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!", Jared shouted into the phone.  
Misha had just told him the news and both seemed to be beyond ecstatic.   
"Jared, calm down.", Misha said, but he was smiling on the other end as he said it.   
"It's just skating lessons."  
"No dude, it's more than that, it's your crazy dreams slowly coming true! First, he'll be your mentor, than the next, he'll be yours, period!"  
Misha rolled his eyes at his friend's words.   
"Jare, it's just skating. And, he's married. To Daneel. Ya know, long-time champion figure skater Daneel?"  
But, Jared just laughed.   
"Doesn't matter. Misha, he could be married to anyone, even Daneel Harris, champion figure skater, and STILL fall madly in love with you. You never know..."  
"Ugh Jared, you should really stop that. You know that's highly unlikely."  
"Maybe so, but just the same, don't say I told you so, if the opportunity does come a knockin'!"   
The other man snorted at that.   
"Well in that case, don't say I told you so, if the opportunity never even shows up!"  
Jared sighed.   
"You really shouldn't say such things, man. I mean, you're awesome and you should go after this, him, even if all signs say it's a terrible idea. I know you, Misha. You're not one who's easily swayed away from what he wants, just cause there might be a few minor roadblocks in the way."  
"Oh, you mean like his wife?"  
"Yes I mean, like his wife. You shouldn't sell yourself short, it could totally happen. Besides, didn't you say that you guys were together, before?-"  
Misha quickly slams the phone back down onto the receiver when he sees Vicki walk in with several bags of groceries.   
'I'll call him back, later.", he thinks ands gets up from his place on the couch, to help her.   
It isn't until later, when he's lying in bed, that he remembers and decides just to go and see him tomorrow, after his lessons at the rink.   
The ones he will now be learning from Jensen.   
Misha sighs happily at that thought and falls into a blissful sleep.   
Tomorrow, he hopes, will be the day he rocks Jensen's world.   
Cause, Jensen has already inexplicably rocked his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And...you're welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! : )

The next day, Jensen waited for Misha at the front entrance of the rink, his stomach for some strange reason, seeming to flip at the thought of seeing the other man, again.  
'Why am I so nervous?', he mentally asked himself.   
'It's just Misha after all...'   
But of course, Jensen knew that wasn't really true, had known ever since he had seen Misha after many, many, long years of pretending it had all just been some stupid dream.   
Misha wasn't really Misha, he was Dmitri, the world famous figure skater, from Jensen's shocking past.   
So shocking, that not even his now also world famous champion figure skating wife, didn't even know.   
Nor, would she ever if he had anything to say about it.   
Honestly, all Jensen really wanted to do was forget about the whole entire thing, but that was going to be hard now, considering he'd told Daneel that he was interested in actually teaching Misha.   
Despite, not being as talented as his wife, Jensen could still rock a pair of skates, if the opportunity ever arose.   
But, that hadn't been entirely WHY he'd asked her if he could take over teaching her student.  
No, the reason was much more complicated than that.   
The real honest truth, the one that Jensen would NEVER admit out loud, was that: He was still completely and stupidly once again falling head over heels in love with: Dmitri Tippens Krushnic aka: Misha.   
But, that really wasn't THAT important...  
When Jensen saw Misha walking up the sidewalk towards the rink, he felt his heart beat speed up and his breathing became ragged.  
There he was.   
The boy (who was now a man), who was still as breath-taking (no pun intended), and beautiful to Jensen, as he was the day he first saw him at that little park.   
Quickly, Jensen cleared the thoughts of Misha he was having and the past away, so that he could focus on teaching his beautiful blue-eyed student.   
The man might've been 40, but as far as Jensen was concerned, he STILL seemed to possess mostly all of that boyish charm, that the other man only realized, he had missed so very much.   
It only became more evident when Misha finally approached him and greeted him, fondly.   
"Hi, Jay. I'm glad that you're back."   
There was a pause.   
"I trust you're feeling better?"  
Jensen grinned in Misha's direction, flashing him a smile.   
"You know it. I'd say 100%"   
Misha just snorted at that, and began to go inside for class, Jensen following closely behind. 

"Now, I thought we'd start off today's lesson with a bit of a review. What I mean is, I want you to show me what you've learned so far, since day one."  
Misha nodded, eagerly.   
"Of course, Jay. I'd be happy to show you what I know.", the other man replied, then winked at Jensen.   
And, maybe it was the sudden wink or the way Misha had said the words, but suddenly ALL thoughts of having a nice, wholesome skating lesson seemed to go out the window.   
But, Jensen bit his lip hard, to keep from saying something he might later regret.   
Instead, he said: "Begin, Mr. Collins."  
Misha chuckled softly at that and gave Jensen another wink.   
Pretty soon though, he was on the ice, spinning and gliding effortlessly, across the smooth shiny surface.   
It didn't take long for Jensen to join him.   
Really, all it took was about 2 minutes.   
Then, after that, the two men really got going.   
Jensen grabbed Misha's gloved hands in his own and spun him around in fast, dizzying, circles.   
Misha was screaming bloody murder as he did so, but the huge smile on his face, was a dead giveaway he was having more fun than anything else.   
They stayed on that rink all morning and most of the afternoon, laughing and screaming like little kids, as they clutched each other tight, so that they'd stay balanced.  
Around 5:00pm though, Misha told Jensen that it was getting late and that he should probably go before Vicki started angrily calling him, asking where he was.   
"Alright Mish, but first I wanna show you something.", even as he said the words, Jensen had NO Clue what the heck he was even doing, but the feeling just felt...right.   
"Okay, what is it?", the other man asked, clearly curious.   
"It's in the changing rooms. C'mon, I'll show you!"  
And with that, he grabbed Misha's arm and began to pull him towards the boards.   
After they took off their skates in the room, Misha glanced at Jensen, again.   
"So Jay, what's this 'something' that you wanted to show me?"  
Jensen didn't say anything, but he took a deep breath, leaning forward, so that he was facing Misha.   
In his mind, he could hear his conscience (which sounded oddly like Daneel), screaming 'No!' and that what he was going to do was a BAD idea.   
But, Jensen brushed it off, deciding instead to ignore the little persistent voice inside his head.   
'Screw it, I'm doing this!', he thought and grabbed at the material of Misha's coat, pulling him in closer.   
When he was less than an inch away from the other man, he finally answered him.   
"This.", he whispered, his hot breath touching Misha's lips.   
"This is the something I needed to show you...", Jensen said, voice barely above a whisper, as he caught Misha's lips with his, and began to kiss him, with many, many, long years of unearthed passion, finally coming up to the surface, after being hidden for so long.


End file.
